Beyond
by Insert Clever Potter Name Here
Summary: Harry is injured in an Auror raid, two years after the Battle of Hogwarts. How did he find himself in Hogwarts, face to face with the dead? AU, canon compliant. Rated T because I don't think it needs a higher rating.
1. Chapter 1

_**Just a little idea that formed while catching up on Once Upon A Time. Not really a crossover, like at all.**_

"Harry, mate!" Ron's voice was becoming foggy. "We're taking you to St Mungo's, they'll sort this out!"

Sort what out? Harry couldn't remember what had happened. He had been following a Death Eater with Ron and Neville, and now he was laying on the hard ground, bleeding. Had it been _Sectumsempra_? Did all Death Eaters know that spell?

He could see Ron and Neville leaning over him, felt himself being pulled into Apparition. He was bleeding so heavily, it wouldn't matter at this point if he Splinched.

He closed his eyes as he saw St Mungo's come into focus. He was tired. Two years since the fall of Voldemort and he was _tired_ of fighting. His vision swam when he opened his eyes, and things were blurry. Someone had taken his glasses, so he couldn't be sure if it was his terrible vision or his injury.

He could hear an unfamiliar voice now, but he didn't care about what they were saying. He closed his eyes again, the sounds of the hospital fading away.

* * *

Harry was laying on cold, hard stone. He opened his eyes, blinking against the light. He found, with surprise, that he was staring at the ceiling of the Great Hall. Somewhere off to the side, a voice spoke.

"Wotcher, Harry."


	2. Chapter 2

"Tonks?" He asked, sitting up. He looked around, it appeared he was in the Great Hall of Hogwarts. But why?

She stepped in front of him, offered him her hand, and pulled him to his feet. "We, that is to say Alastor and I, figured you'd want someone you actually liked to come and get you."

"Get me?" Harry asked. "Where am I?"

"Hogwarts."

"I know _that_ , but am I dead?" He asked, resisting the urge to roll his eyes.

"Oh no, definitely not." She said. "You're just visiting."

"Visiting?" He asked.

"Think of it as an in-between."

"An in-between for _what_?" Harry demanded. She smiled at him.

"You're in between life and death right now, Harry."

"So, I can see those who have died?"

"No, I'm afraid not. Not all of us are here, most have moved on." Tonks said, shrugging. "Come, I'll show you."

She led him from the Great Hall, towards the library. "So, who is here?" Harry asked. "Remus? Sirius? My parents?"

"All moved on."

"But you're here."

"Yes."

"Without Remus?"

"Yes."

Harry couldn't quite understand how this in-between world had come to be. What happened to King's Cross? Why was it now Hogwarts? Would Harry die? Did he want to?

They reached the library and Tonks walked to a shelf, pulling down a large book. "You'll want this one, it's the most relevant." She explained, placing it on a table. She opened it. "You can see everyone's who died, from any time. That's the rest of these. These are deaths that occurred during your lifespan."

Harry looked over her shoulder. There were names without pictures, names with pictures, names with black scorch marks above them...

"You can check on anyone, to see where they are. If there's a name but no picture, they've moved on. If there's a name with a burned picture, they've gone to a worse place- and probably rightfully so. If there is both a name and a picture, they're still here." She turned to a page, pointing to her own name. "Like I am."

Harry scanned the page. Fred Weasley jumped out at him, but Harry was content seeing that he had no picture. In fact, most of the deaths from the Battle of Hogwarts seemed to have no picture. A few exceptions jumped out at him, like Tonks herself and Crabbe. And, to Harry's dismay, Colin Creevey.

"Voldemort?" He asked her. She turned the page, and Harry searched out the name Tom Riddle- and was pleased to see a burn mark. He was less pleased to see Bellatrix's name had no picture and no burn mark. He looked at Tonks with a questioning gaze.

"How's that for twisted?" She asked. "She kills me, attempts to kill a teenage girl- and that's not even mentioning the worst she's ever done- and she's moved _on_. Meanwhile I'm here, with no knowledge of how to move on."

"Death Eaters can move on? They don't all go somewhere worse?"

"Unfortunately, the afterlife treats everyone equal at first."


End file.
